fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Alias of Entitlement
Alias of Entitlement (アリアス オフ エンティトレメント, The Mage's Value of A Title) is a passive form of Caster Magic specially used by Keith Maverick due to being very well-known around Earth Land. This Magic has always maintain an active nature passively upon gaining the people's recognition within the world of Magic especially the Magic Council and the Ten Wizard Saints. It goes by the effects of growing fame a user must have attained increasingly during their lifetime to the point where they're at right now. Description The power of this magic is primarily dependent on the focus of people's idolization and acknowledgement towards the user's achievements being prominently known to them across many countries in Earthland. As a result, it empowered the user with incredible feats not of their own personal caliber alone, but the people who rallied behind the user to favorably support him/her in their battle despite not being present at all. In this kind of circumstances, however, the user is bestowed with a title that carried the traits and characteristics of supernatural or other attributes. This is because many different types of aliases in which the user are usually nicknamed by people have some relevance to past accomplishments and deeds. More so, it could also consider to be a reference from several legendary individuals who made a name of themselves in the past, or mythological deities being told as fable stories. It is then later so on pass down in history to that user's will alone via embodying everything who they're out to be similar to from the relevancy to those references heard today in the world of Magic. For example, the legendary Dark Mage, Zeref who is feared for his Black Arts and the creation of Etherious if anyone today is similar to him will shared traits from that figure by characteristics, emotions, or traits. The user being under the effects of one's predicaments are gifted with a title which is summing up an entire complex narrative by paralleling the comparison and contrast of their origin be it either similar or different. It would mean the user will have a spiritual connection magically by their Second Origin to someone else's name, event, person, place, and thing in the past, present, or future. This would include evocative roles of characters and a creative idea behind merely a few words that can be quite a charming outlook for most people who look at the user's character with sheer admiration. What the user is entitled with a willful inheritance, shouldering the heavy responsibilities of being in the historical record's representative and designation portrayed from it while carrying out the user's objective of living. Therefore, such recognized titles are empowered with inducement powers when granted by it completely other than let alone other abilities like elemental affinities, etc. For miscellaneous purposes, on the other hand, the user is able to use powers reminiscing to that title, the powers they might have as being a member of the group with a unique purpose of its own, or a teamwork power will requires some support or all of the members altogether. As there are users who were positioned by the role carry out by the title given, it can be like the person's role is sealing something away, to act as a power source, etc. Nevertheless, those titles can represent almost anything including strength measurement, military rank, membership, designations, authority, embodiments, etc. In a way, the user can then draw forth in a resembling power that is closely related to the ocular meaning behind their titular alias. Category:Caster Magic Category:Magic Category:Magic and Abilities Category:Characters with an Alias